


Arthur?

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas, M/M, Recycling, Return, Returning Home, toy shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Merlin and Aithusa are working hard in Merlin's toy shop - Christmas is looming. Suddenly there is a knock on the shop window.





	Arthur?

 

 


End file.
